


A Bullet Through Your Heart (Jeff the Killer x Reader)

by TheArtisticArtist



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Also a ghost Jeff haunting the reader, Also ghosts, First they kill someone then they get haunted - what's next?, Fucker deserved it lol, Have you got the hint that I don't like Jeff yet?, I also have way too much fun writing about killing Jeff, I can't believe they killed the gremlin bitch boy, I feel bad for the reader, I have way too much fun tagging, I'll talk to someone about it soon I promise, Jeff the Killer - Freeform, Jeffrey fucking dies - the fanfiction, Love might not even happen, Reader has a gun, Slow Burn, The more stories I write the more messed up the tags become, bang bang - Freeform, bit of trauma, not too much though, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticArtist/pseuds/TheArtisticArtist
Summary: It's quiet one night, everyone is meant to be asleep. However, you hear a noise coming from your sibling's room, you decide to check it out but you bring a gun just in case. When you investigate you see your struggling brother seconds away from being stabbed. Without thinking you pull the trigger and shoot the killer dead. Now you have to try to forget the trauma of killing a person, however, someone wont let you move on...





	A Bullet Through Your Heart (Jeff the Killer x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be bothered to write anything for Fatally Wounded at the moment, sorry. If you are only here for that fanfiction then you will have to wait a few months at the most, in the mean time you can read this or my other fanfictions. Also this chapter is kinda uneventful it more explores on the emotional affect of killing someone that a lot of stories fail to address.
> 
> After writing a few Jeff x Reader fanfictions, I've come to realise that I'm one of the only people writing for him anymore. Poor fucker, he went from having hundreds of fangirls who will paint him as this bad boy immortal emo, to being stuck with a writer like me who hates his guts and wont stop killing him in my fanfictions. He went from the top to the bottom in only a few years, poor guy. The least someone could've done is stick him with a person that will tolerate his terrible story and his terrible personality. Hey at least I do something different...
> 
> Anyway, yeah, you know the drill:  
>  \- Reader's gender is ambiguous  
>  \- Reader and Jeff are both 17  
>  \- This story is going to be in first person  
>  \- Reader will be taller then Jeff
> 
> Good? Good.

I always thought that two in the morning was the quietest and loneliest time of night. There was no chirping of birds and there was no murmurs from the people that roamed the streets on the late nights. It was very quiet and it was very unnerving. I was always up at this time, I could never get to sleep before this time, so I was always subjected to the eerie and uncomfortable silence. I couldn't do anything to lift this silence, the fear of waking my sleeping family kept me from doing so. So I just lay there, I stared at the walls or the ceiling of my room, I was usually deep in thought, it was the only thing that kept me from going mad. I was used to the silence at this point, I had been through it for years. However, one night it wasn't silent.

The sound was muffled but there. It sounded like someone was thrashing the sheets around, like how they would if someone were to have a nightmare. The sound was coming from my brothers room. The sudden disturbance of the silence disturbed me more than the silence itself. So, I got up. I pressed my ear against the wall that separated mine and my brother's rooms. A quiet muffled scream rung through my ears, it was concerning. My brother wasn't the type to have nightmares he always said he slept like a baby. There was a hushed voice also coming from his room, it didn't sound like him, however, the voice was slightly deeper and the accent was different. The cogs in my head turned, until I full processed it all. Someone was in his room... I was panicked now, who was in his room and what should I do? I didn't want my brother to get hurt so I decided to go with my gut and help. My bed-side draw has a gun, my family were hunters so we owned a few guns, we had licences for them so we wouldn't get in trouble. I grabbed it and opened my bedroom door quietly, then crept out into the hall. As I got closer the sounds got louder, which worried me deeply. Quickly and quietly, I opened my brother's bedroom door.

What I saw caused me to pale with fear. My brother, who was struggling, was being held down by a boy who looked like he was the same age as me. The boy was holding a knife and had it positioned high above his head. Without thinking I shouted loudly to get his attention. This caused him to pause and look at me in fright. His appearance scared me, he had long messy black hair and tired eyes, but the things that scared me the most was the pale skin and carved smile. I didn't think I acted on impulse, I regretted it as soon as I did it. I pulled the trigger on my gun, shooting him directly through the chest. 

He looked shocked at first but then he fell down to the floor and didn't move. The intruder was dead. My brother screamed loudly and ran over to me and then hugged me. I was shocked and I couldn't take my eyes off of the dead body. My brother continued to scream and cry, this wasn't something someone so young should see, this wasn't something anyone should see. The shot and screaming alerted my mother, she ran in panicked and saw the body and me with a gun. I didn't know how to explain to her what happened, I didn't know if this was the right that I should've done. My brother had to do the explanations, I just couldn't bare to talk I couldn't bare to think. My mother thankfully understood and comforted me. She told me that everything was all right, everything would be alright. I wasn't convinced. Time was a blur, everything was a blur (maybe that was due to the tears), everything just seemed to be disturbed, nothing was right. I knew that I had to shoot him to save my brother but I didn't want to kill him, I didn't want to kill anyone. I was always proclaiming how murder was wrong and how no one should be forgiven if they kill someone, I was a hypocrite.

The police came shortly after my mother called them. They were understanding, they also told me it would all be alright. They asked me and my brother questions, he stayed by my side throughout it all, we were both traumatised. My brother was too young to understand why this affected me so badly, he called me his hero and said that the killer got what he deserved. I agreed with him, on a certain level he was right. Murderers are horrible and deserved justice, but this was not the correct form of justice. Mother told me that if I hadn't done anything the killer would kill more people, I saved a lot of people. The police agreed with her, the police thought this was the right thing to do. It was, what else could I have done? What else should've been done? The thought comforted me a little, I still wasn't okay with it, I still hated myself for it, but knowing that it was the right thing to do helped.

Mother said she would get me and my brother a therapist, we could go every week and talk about this. I thought that it was a bad idea but I was willing to try it. I didn't want anyone thinking I was a murderer, I didn't want anyone to misunderstand me, but I would go. My brother was enthusiastic to go, he loved talking to people and he wanted to tell people that I was a hero. I wasn't surprised that the situation didn't affect him as much as it did me. He always got over things, nothing really traumatised him, however, I could tell that he was still shaken. I commended his efforts to try and be positive.

Throughout the night I learnt many new things. I learn how people are questioned by the police, I saw what the inside of a police car is like, and I learnt that policemen and women are really nice. I also learnt about the intruder, he was a teenage serial killer that was on the run from the police. Apparently he had been on the run for around four years and he had caused the police a whole lot of trouble. It all started when he was thirteen and he killed his family, after that he ran off and started a killing spree that lasted four years. I learnt that, in total, he had killed around forty people. It unnerved me that me and my family could've been added to that list of people. I then learnt the name of the person I had murdered, his name was Jeffrey Woods, it was a nice name but it only haunted me, it was the name of a killer.

The police didn't stay long, they questioned us and the body was taken to be examined. Mother decided that it would be best if we went to sleep, she said it would help clear our thoughts. I agreed, sleep was the cure for everything after all, it would help me heal.

I drifted to sleep with the calming words of my mother comforting me and the bad thoughts fading away...  


End file.
